The Hungarian's Heart, and The Two Idiots after it
by Blood on the Sunflowers
Summary: Prussia and Austria are tired of playing game, and have decided to each try to win Hungary's heart. Will it end in catastrophe or will one of them actually be ABLE to accomplish something? Promise the story is better than the Summary
1. The Aristofat and Prussia

Preevyet! and thank you for clicking on this story

My name is "Blood on the Sunflowers," and I will be your "Author" ^U^

Anyway, if any of you have any ideas for challenges I can make them do and are quite genius, I will use them and give you credit :3

Before I do the credits, I would also like to ask you to review and tell me

Team Roderich(Austria) or Team Gilbert(Prussia)?

Russia: Hetalia does not belong to Blood on the Sunflowers,but apparently I do O.o

* * *

><p>Austria stood close by, having been on a walk with Hungary, just to so happen to cross paths with Romania. Now he stood a few feet away from them, watching with slight irritation as Hungary was screaming nonsense at Romania, while Romania was making wild hand gestures, screaming right back at her. He shook his head, a little bit of disappointment seeping into his feature, thinking how his calm, enjoyable walk with Hungary had been shattered by that barbaric vampire. He had been looking forward to spending time with the girl, she was always a pleasant spirit. That was probably why he had some feelings for the bright, energetic girl, and was just looking for the right time to tell her about them. He had been planning on saying something, but it was the moment that they had been so distracted talking to each other, they didn't notice the other man walking and staring at the sky, up to the point where both countries hit each other head on and struck up an argument.<p>

"What's up Aristo-fat?" An annoying, chuckling voice sounded next to him, launching out of his thoughts, to turn to the other man in annoyance. He turned to the albino who had succeeded to sneak up on him, and nearly give him a heart attack. The man let his annoying "Kesesesesese..." laugh, then turned to see Hungary fight with Romania, yet again.

"Isn't this like the fifth time this week they've got into an argument?" Prussia asked, giving the man next to him a questioning glance, and he simply nodded. The two never had much in common, and were always constantly fighting themselves, but when it came to having common grounds, Romania and Hungary's constant fighting was one of them. Most of there fighting though stemmed from the fact they both had affections for the Hungarian, and it was a constant competition between them to see who would grow a pair first, and tell her how they truthfully felt.

"Seventh actually...and I'm not counting," Austria said, dropping his eyes to the ground in slight embarrassment.

"Oh course you aren't," Prussia rolls his eyes, his voice dripping in sarcasm "Anyway, I don't know about you, but I'm tired of this nonsense,"

Austria looks at him with a questioning glance, and Prussia relays to him "The awesome me is going to get her to fall in love with me, since it's obvious, even though I hate to say it, that _the both of us_ mean squat to her when it comes to love,"

"Indeed," The words fall flat on Austria's tongue from the surprise of hearing Prussia actually say something that both made sense and was truthful. Though, when looking at Prussia, he saw him staring at him questionably, and he simply scowled at him. If there was one thing Austria hated the most about Prussia, is how he always got this sickening feeling around him. He accused the man of being so self-absorbed, yet there were moments similar to this one that Prussia was able to show that he was indeed able to think outside of his thick, stubborn minded head. Prussia, seeing the scowl on Austria's face, decided the man had nothing more to say, so continued "..and since I am so awesome, I am willing to let you participate. Whoever can win her heart gets to keep it. The loser gives up and takes a hike,"

Austria, reasoning that it was fair enough of a deal, reached out his arm to Prussia to shake in agreement. Prussia looked at it for a second, and feeling uncomfortable with Austria's maroon eyes burrowing into his soul, took it, then shook it. They both heard the end of the argument between Hungary and Romania, and a very irritated Romania stalk of into the woods.

"You Ready?" Prussia turned to Austria, and his only response was a snort sent Prussia's way, which caused him to let of a smug chuckle at the response.

* * *

><p>Like I said before, any ideas, please comment!<p> 


	2. The Art of Making A Fool Out of Yourself

This chapter sucks -_-

Just a heads up, again, I have nothing, so if any of you guys have an ideas, PLZ TELL ME O.o

If not, I'm just going to end this -_-

* * *

><p>Hungary sat inside her room, tapping at her laptop with swift fingers, going through America's and England's personal mail to see if she could find any "evidence" to show Japan. Sighing in irritation of only finding junk mail (mail that has no yaoi in it) she quickly logged off, and let out a brief sigh. Thinking back to yesterday, how her best friends acted so odd after her fight with Romania, made her wonder what was up with them. She didn't like it, not one bit, and the thought made her roll off of her bed and walk out onto her balcony. Of course, she never wanted one, it seemed too Romeo and Juliet-sh for her taste, but she figured might as well enjoy it while it was here. It was then she noticed something moving quietly across her lawn, quietly, eerily like a shadow. She squinted her eyes, trying to make out the shape, when suddenly, a spot light shone right in the middle of her lawn.<p>

She looked down at it in a mix of awe and confusion. Who could possible be at her house at this time, and how the heck did they sting a spotlight in the middle of her law? She didn't even have any trees in her yard to sting the spotlight from! Suddenly a lone figure strut into the light, head bowed, walking towards a random piano she somehow just noticed was there. He lifted his head, and she recognized the man to be Austria, and grew absolutely furious. "AUSTRIA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AND HOW WERE YOU ABLE TO PUSH A FREAKIN GRAND PIANO ALL THE WAY TO THE MIDDLE OF MY FREAKIN LAWN WITHOUT ME NOTICING!" She shouted, and completely ignoring her, Austria began to start up a song, a melody very slow and melancholy.

To most, such a song would make anyone's knees turn to jelly, but Hungary's fury only grew, screaming and yelling at him to stop and "GET OFF MY LAWN BEFORE I CALL THE COPS ON YOU JERK!"

Suddenly someone ran into the spotlight and slammed his arm right into the piano, pushing it aside for him. A snickering Prussia entered the spot light, looking up to a red faced, snarling Hungary and waving. He turned on his microphone, tapping it, then taking a huge breathe and started singing.

Hungary suddenly fell the the ground, shaking and holding her ears, screaming at him to stop. Rolling onto her knees, she stood up and saw Prussia singing totally oblivious to his "skill" and giving all his heart into it. Suddenly, he was knocked aside by a rolling piano, and a very flustered Austria once again stepped into the spotlight, glaring in the direction Prussia was thrown to. After fixing his tie, he look up to Hungary, opening his mouth to say something, when suddenly he was tackled aside by a very angry Prussian. Feeling a headache arising in her head, Hungary turned back into her room, and slamming the door to her balcony, behind her.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry that this sucked so much<p>

I'm trying to make it into the Allies academy and It requires serious work, so it's

"All work and no play for Jack,"

O.o

oh well, I got a good idea for ANOTHER fanfic, I just need the ok and I will start on it.

IF ANYONE OF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THIS FANFIC PLZ TELL ME!

or I already have the ending written up O.o


End file.
